iParty With Victorious: Behind the Scenes of Bade
by BadeFTWShipper
Summary: Beck and Jade's alone time after leaving to change, and before going into the Jacuzzi. Just some sexy, yet cute fluff, since season 2 barely had any. Rated T since..."stuff," is implied. Well enjoy! :D


**Hey kee-idz, this is my first fanfic so don't beat me up too badly if it's not that awesome. If you like it though, feel free to review it, favorite it even. Yup, all that good stuff. I have a multi-chapter Bade fanfic halfway written so I'll upload it sometime. I like to write all the chapters first, or at least a good amount cuz I hate waiting, and I know others hate waiting so I will post chapters daily until the story ends, cuz I'm considerate that way lol. So yeah...I was watching "iParty with Victorious" the other day (for about the 8th time) and since I love those Bade moments I wondered what Beck and Jade do while changing...what do they talk about? Are they even changing in the same room? Well I don't know so here's what I think they would do. It's shorter than I thought. I wrote this in the application "Pages" first so it seemed longer but now it seems shorter. Oh well, this is just a short, for fun kinda story. Anyways without further ado, I'll stop AN-ing on you guys and just let you read the story already. **

**Disclaimer (only doing it cuz everyone else does): If you think long and hard about this, you would know that if I did own anything Victorious related would I have time to be writing fanfics? No, I'm a high school student, not old enough to get a job yet and I barely have time. Plus, if I did own it, I would include WAY more Bademance. But all I can do is write fanfics and wish for more Bade moments.**

**Jade's POV**

After Sikowitz's _extremely_ unnecessary trumpeting, I led Beck around Keenan Thompson's sick house in search for an empty room for Beck and me to change in. The sooner we changed, the sooner I can pretend to be "witch's soup." Finally I found one that wasn't infested with annoying people. I started to unbutton my shirt when Beck came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist while leaning his chin on my shoulder. I love it when he does that, but he doesn't need to know that, so SHUT IT. Yeah.

"So...what are we going to be doing in the Jacuzzi?" Beck asked softly while placing kisses on my cheek and neck.

"Well I just want to be soup. What do you want to do?" I turned to face him with a smirk. He then kissed me on the lips hard and I responded just as hard while running my hands through his hair. Beck placed his hands on my ass pulling me up and closer to him. I felt him lightly nibble on my bottom lip, asking for entrance so I decided to let him control the kiss, this time. We made out for a few minutes before finally pulling apart.

"That's kinda what I was thinking about doing. Maybe even more, if you're lucky." He said in a low voice while unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one." I said sarcastically. I leaned back on the table as he slid my shirt off me while looking at my boobs. Perv. He probably knew what I was thinking since he smirked when he looked back at my eyes. Then I pushed him off, knowing he'd get all frustrated. Ha! People's frustration is hilarious.

"Well I'm gonna change now, so turn around Beckett." I said while flicking my hand.

"What? Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He made a pouty face while folding his arms in front of his chest like a toddler.

"Aw, well isn't that just too damn bad. Turn around." I ordered and he reluctantly did so.

"You are such a tease, you know that?"

**Beck's POV**

I turned around since, eh hem, _JADE, _made me. I changed into my swim trunks, then turned back around to see my sexy girlfriend in her bikini. I couldn't help but eye her up and down. I saw her blush a little and look away, but she would never admit it and would probably kill me if I ever mentioned it.

"Ready?" I asked while handing her a robe I found in a closet of the room to wrap herself in so guys won't look at her. I know Jade's the one that gets jealous and paranoid usually but by there are probably drunk guys, pervy guys, and weirdos here so I'm just keeping her safe.

"Yup. Time to be witch soup." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Babe, must that be the _only_ game we to play?"

"Well maybe if _you're_ lucky we'll play other games too." She said seductively while coming closer. Now our faces were inches apart and I was about to press my lips on hers again when she quickly turned to walk away, and her ponytail whipped my face. That was totally on purpose. I sighed.

"Tease." I said before following her out the door.

**YAY! That's my little story. Like I said-or wrote earlier, I will have more stories up. I always hate that Jade's the jealous one and looking like the bad guy so my next story will be sort of a "taste of your own medicine" themed one. So yeah, stay tuned! **

**-R**


End file.
